Vehicles
Overview Vehicles are one of the primary aspects of the world of Jailbreak. They help players get around the map quickly and help them escape the Prison (if they chose the Prisoner team) or help players chase Criminals (if they're on the Police team). Any vehicle with a siren will travel faster than one without one, with the exception of the Ambulance. There are currently 30 vehicles in the game. The most expensive vehicles include the Bugatti, the Torpedo, the Arachnid, the Volt Bike, the UFO, Monster Truck, Jet, and the BlackHawk, ranging from $500,000 to $1,000,000 in-game cash. Five vehicles are aerial vehicles, and the person inside can be shot. However, players can shoot people in most vehicles through the side window they are closest in, from the windscreen, or from the roof. In aerial vehicles, they can shoot out of the sides of the Helicopters. However, players cannot shoot out of the UFO. Vehicles Currently, there are 33 vehicles: 22 cars, 4 bikes, the UFO, two helicopters, two planes, 1 special aerial vehicle (the Jetpack) and 1 water vehicle, the Jet Ski. 3 of the vehicles in Jailbreak are free to use: the Helicopter, the Camaro and the Military Jeep. All of the other cars (besides the SWAT Van and the Wraith) can be purchased with in-game currency. The SWAT Van requires the SWAT Gamepass and the Wraith requires the Crime Boss Gamepass, both R$300 each. Land and aerial vehicles have their own ways to get stopped. Tire Popping is used for land vehicles and Shooting Down Aerial Vehicles is used for aerial vehicles. All vehicles are a one-time purchase, so if players join another server, they won't have to purchase their vehicle again. A few vehicles have special abilities; them being the BlackHawk, Wraith, SWAT Van, Helicopter, Firetruck, and the Ambulance. Other vehicles may come with cosmetic abilities, like the Military Jeep. Vehicle Customization Land vehicles can be customized in either one of the two garages, aerial vehicles can only be customized at Garage 1, both of which can be found near the town and near the city. The Jet Ski can only be customized at the Customization Dock, which is located behind one of the Beach Houses. The other way is to buy the Mobile Garage Gamepass to customize a player's vehicle anywhere on the map. Customizing their vehicle is one good way to attract, or show off their vehicle from the rest. As Badimo calls it, "disguising your vehicle" from the top bar above the inventory. Gallery 41ee3cfca2312ddc5d3e4e6f13fe7a97-png.jpg|''Military Jeep'' HelicopterUpdated.png|''Helicopter'' CamaroUpdated.png|''Camaro'' UpdatedPickupTruck.jpg|''Pickup Truck'' Model3Updated.png|''Model 3'' 14cc0d679eb6436ff6dd350eb3f86122 (1).png|''Mini-Cooper'' Jetski on water.jpg|''Jet Ski'' DirtbikeUpdated.png|''Dirtbike'' SuvUpdated.jpg|''SUV'' Patrol.png|''Patrol'' DuneBuggyUpdated.png|''Dune Buggy'' UpdatedMustang.png|''Mustang'' ClassicCarUpdated.jpg|''Classic Car'' ATVUpdated.jpg|''ATV'' PorscheUpdated.png|''Porsche'' AmbulanceUpdated.png|''Ambulance'' LamborghiniUpdated.jpg|''Lamborghini'' D9hW71aUcAA-Uoc.jpg|''Raptor'' FireTruckUpdatedJailbreak.jpg|''Fire Truck'' FerrariUpdated.jpg|''Ferrari'' D9czi7YVUAA3MAj.jpg|''R8'' Stunt Plane.png|''Stunt'' McLarenUpdated.png|''McLaren'' UFOScene.png|''UFO'' BugattiPhotoUpdated.png|''Bugatti'' TorpedoOfficialPicture.png|''Torpedo'' TheArachnidScene.png|''Arachnid'' VoltBikeScene.png|''Volt Bike'' 21b728b35f414c91b78ad71f851e4b27-png.jpg|''Monster Truck'' BlackHawkUpdated.jpg|''BlackHawk'' Fighter Jet.png|''Jet'' WraithScene.png|''Wraith'' 353fbef80a6aac2bd3881e587cb0e608-png.jpg|''SWAT Van'' Jb_vehicle_gui.png|''Vehicle GUI'' Heli GUI.png|''Helicopter GUI'' Trivia * As of the Garage V1 Update, players can spawn any land vehicle they own at their location and drive it, however, it requires the Mobile Garage Gamepass in order to do so from any location other than a Garage. * Players need to click/hold E on a helicopter's cockpit to steal it. (Is referred to in-game as "Hijack) * Cars & helicopters are used to make players harder to hit when they jump into them, making them useful in fights when a player is at low health. * Drivers and passengers can be shot in any vehicle, regardless of conditions. Hooded vehicles cover the entire character's bodies so they will likely be harder to hit. * When in the water, all ground vehicles will slow down slightly. * Although the Mini-Cooper has four windows, it only has two seats, unlike the Model3, which also has 4 windows but has four seats. * Although the SWAT Van has six windows, only two people can fit inside, with one on the top and rear, making a total of 4. * If a player is a cop, they can eject all criminals in a car by pressing "E" on their vehicle with handcuffs equipped. On the contrary, if they're the driver, players can eject anyone that's sitting in their vehicle by clicking their name in the bottom right corner, right above the lock button. * Users can keep other players from entering their vehicle by clicking the white button that says "Lock" in the bottom-right corner. They can unlock by pressing it again. **A player's vehicle will immediately unlock if they (attempt to) enter another vehicle, even if the owner of the vehicle locked it or if the player does not own the vehicle. *The current total cost of all the vehicles in Jailbreak is $8,425,000 in-game cash and R$600 ROBUX. *Driving a vehicle on old and/or low-end devices may cause lag and may have given players a higher chance to glitch out while driving. *As of the 7/6/18 Update, vehicles can't be locked near another vehicle's spawn. This is to prevent cops from locking nearby vehicles, causing the criminal to be unable to escape. *Some vehicles will always spawn in the same color, such as the BlackHawk and UFO. * When the game was first released, vehicles were limited to only the Model3, Camaro, and Helicopter. * Before the "Supercar Update", the Model3 used to be free. *Non-customized vehicles come in the colors of grey, yellow, and blue, with the exception of the BlackHawk, the SWAT Van, the Camaros inside the Prison parking lot and Police Station 2, SUV, UFO, the Helicopter and the Firetruck, which spawn in only one color. Non-customized vehicles also come with yellow headlights (white body color for UFO) and black windows and wheel colors (blue for the Helicopter and UFO, black for the BlackHawk), although they can be customized. *As of the 2018 Winter Update with Event Seasons, there are some vehicles that require being a certain level, along with the money. Currently, the only vehicles with level requirements are the Arachnid and the Torpedo. *The most recent vehicles added to Jailbreak are the R8 and the Raptor. *At the moment, there are 3 emergency vehicles in the game, the SWAT Van, the Firetruck and the Ambulance. *Currently, there are 6 police vehicles in the game, those being the SUV, the SWAT Van, the Helicopter, the Arachnid, Patrol, and the Raptor. *The BlackHawk, Military Jeep, and the Jet are military based vehicles in-game. *The Military Jeep is the most recent free vehicle to be added in the game. *Sometimes, players can't enter a vehicle due to Server lag or internet issues. *If the Wraith and the SWAT Van did not cost Robux, these vehicles would be the cheapest, even cheaper than the Pickup Truck. *When a player enters a vehicle, the door does not open, instead, the player disappears or teleports inside. *For unknown reasons, when a criminal enters a police vehicle, the sirens will be retained, but when a police officer enters a previously criminal-owned vehicle, the sirens will still come on, rather than vice versa. *Even though the Torpedo and Arachnid can no longer be obtainable, you can still purchase them if another player owns them. *The Stung Plane and the Jet despawn faster than any other vehicle in the game, as the vehicles automatically unlock themselves. Category:Features Category:Vehicles Category:Featured Articles